Many individual users download and listen to music, in the form of MIDI files, on their own PC. However, users are becoming more sophisticated and are requiring improved soundscapes for MIDI files. In addition, users want to be able to personalise MIDI files for improved listening, for example by amending the MIDI file soundscape and saving their own changes.
Two dimensional audio data is known for various audio files. If two dimensional audio data is applied to a file, the sound does not emanate from a fixed location but is made to change location periodically or emanate from a moving location. However, there is, as yet, no convenient way for a user to amend a MIDI file with two dimensional or three dimensional audio data.